five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid:Five Nights at Old Timey Tobias
Monday Finally,after a few days,Mom and Dad decided to get me a job,but what she found me was a job for a RESTERANT that my brother,Rodrick, used to work at. I told Mom that being in a cramped room of a old ice cream parlor is not in my option,but I had no choice as it was paying 100 dollars so I accepted it,what could possibly go wrong? It was around 11:59 AM,I brought my Ladybug cell phone to call 911 in case someone breaks in or I need to call Mom if I need anything,I had Mom drive me to this place,there,the place looked like it got a "new paint job". When I entered,I met the manager. Also,after the Surrey Street snow war,The Old Timey Ice Cream Parlor upgraded from mascot suits to "full on animatronics" because a employee wore a Old Timey Tobias suit and lured a kid in a Employees Only room, the kid was reported missing for 10 days. After explaining about the animatronics,the manager lectured me about how things work and the "minor edits".Don't ask me about the lecture as it is too boring.Appenerly,the equipment,animatronic and props aren't cheap,so they hired a security guard.After the lecture,the manager guided me to the security room,then he left. The security room wasn't really good,I was expecting a high tech security monitor,a snack dispenser and a water cooler,but what I got was a shabby old room with spilled soda and a fan.There was a office chair in the middle of the room,but one of the legs were broken so I need to stand,and also,I don't have normal doors,I have these metal doors that need POWER to close.My shift started around 12:00 AM,so I need to wait. Around 12:00 AM,I turned on the camaras and almost fainted until I realized that I was looking into the back room and not a crime scene,I then changed view because Old Timey Tobias' plastic face is giving me the willies. However,the next room I went to was the main stage and area,Old Timey Tobias was staring at the camara,eyes locked onto mine.I decided to take my mind off it by drawing some comics. I decided to bring back Creighton the Cretin from the dead.But I decided to give up because I don't have any ideas on the next comic.In the end,I ended up messing around paper planes. Around 6:00 AM,Mom came to the place to pick me up and take me home,but as I made my way to the entrance,I notice Old Timey Tobias in a corner,I don't remember him being there,so I went to the entrance,got into the van and left. Tuesday Today was Day 2,I had Rodrick drive me to the place,but as we got there,he seemed a bit lost. It turns out that Mom didn't told Rodrick that I was working at his old workplace so he felt a bit uneasy about it and left as I entered the place. Category:Stories Category:Work in progress